Fallen
by Alpha1089
Summary: AU. Fate & Nanoha have both been branded as traitors to a mighty empire after a shocking act of betrayal. Determined to find those responsible and make them pay, neither will let anything stand in the way of carrying out their revenge. NanoFate pairing.


**Author's Note:**

Hello...and such. I've been here at this site on and off for a long while now, and finally decided to get around to writing a story of my own. Obviously I don't own MGLN, otherwise NanoFate would be an official pairing and I wouldn't be writing _fan_fiction for it. This is the first piece of writing I've done in a few years and my first fanfic ever, so some form of constructive criticism (that isn't too harsh), would be nice. Although I suppose "Your story sucks and you have no talent" would be fairly constructive if my writing does indeed suck and I do indeed have no talent . This chapter is just a basic intro to what will (hopefully) be a much longer story. At the moment it's 1:30am and I need to be up at 5, so I'm just leaving it at this for now while I attempt to get some sleep. I should be updating fairly regularly, although that really depends on how much time I sink into playing Killing Floor instead of writing. Oh well, enjoy! (hopefully)

Current Title - Fallen

Dark Nanoha story with NanoFate pairing.

* * *

"I don't, I don't want to die. Please don't kill me. I don't want to die!"

"Only if you answer my question. Understand?"

"Yes! Anything! Just... just don't hurt me anymore".

Leaning back slightly, Fate Testarossa glanced at the man before her. Jet black hair and a boyish face, hair that was currently plastered to his face with blood and sweat and a face that was pale and twisted in agony. Sweeping her gaze lower, Fate noted with some satisfaction that the blow she had struck to his abdomen earlier was still bleeding, the blood already starting to pool around the man. Her eyes travelling still lower, she took in the sight of his twisted and broken legs. It was clear that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Nodding in satisfaction she returned her gaze to his face, meeting the man's eyes and causing him to shiver involuntarily. Burgundy eyes bore into his own. Eyes that were hollow. Empty. Completely devoid of emotion or humanity.

"Were you, or were you not, aware of the SEED project 2 years ago?" the blonde asked.

The man flinched back and his face paled even further. "I, I uhh..." he trailed off, nervous tension evident in his voice.

"Answer the question please".

"Anything but that. Please, I'll answer anything bu-".

"Answer. The. Question" the blonde replied more forcefully this time, cutting the man off mid-sentence. Her voice softened as she continued, "I did say I would let you live, did I not?"

Licking his lips and casting a fearful glance around the area, the man squeaked in fright as his eyes fell upon the body of one of his fallen comrades. Chewing on his lip for a second while he stared at his friends still-smoking body, his nerve finally broke and he took a long, shuddering breath.

"O-okay. I knew about it. I knew all about the project 2 years ago," he whimpered out. "Now please let me go," he shouted.

Smiling softly, a cold smile that didn't reach her eyes, Fate turned her gaze to the scythe clasped in her right hand and addressed it. "He knew about the project, Bardiche. You know what this means, don't you?"

_Yes, Sir_. Detached and mechanical sounding as it was, Fate still managed to pick up on the slight hint of eagerness within the devices' response.

Crying out in shock, the man attempted to back away from the blonde as the scythe became wreathed in deadly, yellow energy. "You said! You promised that you wouldn't kill me if I told you!" he screamed.

A gleam passed through the eyes of the blonde for a split-second, so fast the man wasn't sure if he was just seeing things. Bringing a hand up to her face, the blonde tapped a finger lightly against her cheek and adopted a contemplative look. "I did say that, didn't I?" she asked. "Well, the thing about that is," leaning forward, she whispered into his ear, "I lied".

Bringing her left hand up to caress his cheek softly, she channeled magical energy into the hand before releasing it straight into his face, a blast of electricity that sent him tumbling back and caused him to scream and convulse wildly on the ground as the energy continued to surge through him. Face still impassive, Fate wondered idly how long this one would last before his life was exhausted.

A feral grin graced her face as she thought of a better, more suitable punishment for the man. Cutting off the flow of energy, she smirked down at him. "I've had a change of heart and have decided to let you live. Unfortunately, it seems I overdid it a little with the electricity so you probably won't last all that long. Ah well, try to enjoy the few remaining minutes of your life".

With a mocking laugh the blonde took flight, the wind rushing through her hair and the sound of Bardiche's approval filling her ears as she left the dying man far behind. "Let's go home Bardiche".


End file.
